memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Orions: Book of Deep Knowledge
The Orions: Book of Deep Knowledge was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA, as part of their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game series. This module was a component of a two-book set that also included The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge. References Characters :Lady Katam Agachi • Arnet the Thoughtful • Balon the Devious • Brazeau • Garggash Dlumppheg • Tamos Draman the Half-Sighted • Gundin • Klendal Hanok the Liberator • Julin Hyrax the Brave • Refner Gyron the Sly • [[Kentin epetai-Kazu|Kentin epetai-Kazu]] • Kecho Lifaq the Shrewd • Arthas Liktor the Bold • Dufen Maads • Harry Mudd • Namtac the Tardy • Somchuk Nhat the Far-Sighted • Nowat • Talduk Sik • Half-a-Man Sooris • Muark Tan • Kathleen Wenzel Locations Planets :Argelius II • Alphosa • Bema • Farx • Freeloader • Hartha • H'lass • Rigel III • Rigel IV • Rigel VII • Rigel VIII (Botchok) • Sharu Arret • Klinzhai • Terra Planetary locations Genoa • Venice Stars and systems :Bartunu • Rigel system (Rigel A • Rigel B • Rigel C) Regions :Klingon Neutral Zone • Orion Arm • Orion Neutrality Area • The Triangle Organizations ;Orion families : Benara • Faktim • Hjulah • Juruh • Lifaq • Liktor • Prochem • U'taliis ;Orion corporations : The Star Group ;Orion organizations : Gradualists • Militarists • Orion Alliance • Botchok Planetary Congress • Orion Colonies Intelligence • Orion Space Navy ;Federation organizations : Rigel Demilitarized Zone Commission ;Starfleet : Eighth Fleet • Federation Starfleet ;Other : Rigel Trade Authority Races and cultures :Glath • Klingon • Masters • Orion (Grey Orion • Green Orion • muni • Orion (halfbreed) • Ruddy Orion) • Organian • Preserver • Rigellian • Romulan • Shour • Tellarite • Terran Gorn States :Klingon Empire • Orion Colonies • Orion Empire • Orion Frontier Mercantile Association • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Starships and vehicles :Larc • Spacelane Specter • Starship classes : • Other references :Atom War • Bema revolt • cluros • Codex Orion • Declaration of Nallin • Dispossession • Era of Good Feeling • Era of Lawbringing • fesin • freeport • Fringe Wars • guldin • Laxala Incident • Namazz Accord • New Days • Night of Empty Hands • Orion Dawn • Orion family • Orion history • Orion Indian Summer • Orion language • Orion Neutrality Act • Orion piracy • Orion Registry • Orion slave girl • Orion slavery • Orion War • Parallelogram Affair • Reverse • rhadaman • Sacred Cargoes act • tabadi • tahedri • The Origin of People • Trade Hall • Treaty of Kammzdast • Year of Horror Other references :archaeology • arthritis • Articles of Federation • asthma • Babel Incident • board of directors • blindness • calculator • chairman • chief executive officer • color blindness • cystic fibrosis • deafness • depression • dilithium • dwarfism • epilepsy • farsightness • Federation Uniform Mercantile Code • Four Years War • gigantism • helium • hydrocephalous • hydrogen • kuve • Magistrate • manic depression • myasthenia gravis • narcolepsy • nearsightness • neurofibromatosis • Organian Peace Treaty • ossification • osteoporosis • palsy • Prime Directive • spasticity • tinnitus baseball • Galacta • Klingonaase • klin zha go • Prime Directive • SDN cartridge • tribble • Venus drug Appendices Connections External link * Category:RPG books